Andrew Bell
Personality Cheeky, Spontanious, Loud, Truthful, Stubborn, Troublesome, Hyper, and Loyal. Andrew can be annoying at sometimes but, not all the time. He likes it when people don't lie to him but, he would never get upset. He has acrophobia which is a fear of heights. if he was up high, he would hyperventilate. He also talks in a British Accent. History Well, when Andrew as a kid, he wasn't exactly normal. He would be very loud and stubborn. He would always get into trouble and didn't listen very much. As he grew older, he would be less loud and more responsible. Since he lives in London, he would take walks in the park and go see Big Ben. He loves seeing the London Eye with his brother, Mason. Couple years later, school was starting up again and as Mason and Andrew were in school, some mean jerks would pick on Andrew. Mason tried and stop them but, they held him back. Some girl told them off and he handed Andrew a flyer for a special camp. He and Mason read the flyer but, thought it was nothing and threw it away. Something grew inside Andrew that day. Few days later, Mason invited everyone to Andrew's birhtday party. Andrew didn't know what Mason was doing. He gave in invitw to the girl that handed him the flyer. She tasked Andrew that if they can be friends. He agreed since he really didn't have that many friends. The girl introduced herself as Dani. Mason asked if he can be her friend as well. Dani happily accepted. The next night, Mason, Dani, and Andrew were at the party, having a good time when suddenly the music stopped. It was getting really eerie. A crash was heard and when the lights went back on, the vase broke. Andrew was a bit terrified. Then someone startled Andrew wishing him a happy birthday. Andrew forgot all about his birthday. No wonder! This party was for him. Everyone said happy birthday at the same time. Andrew looked at Mason with a smile. Then the bullies had to ruin the fun by showing Andrew where the "real" party was. They lead him to the roof. He started to hyperventilate. Mason and Dani lead him back downstairs. Once they got downstairs, Andrew ran out of the house, taking no more of the excitment. That same feeling the first day of school he had was rising. Once he stopped running, he realized how short he was. He walked to a glass window and was surprised. He turned into a dog somehow. Mason and Dani called for him and ran fast on his legs. Mason was shocked but, Dani wasn't. She came out saying she was a faun to protect Andrew from anything bad happening to him. Andrew reverted back to human form and stood up. Dani led Andrew to a speed boat with all his suitcases. Dani showed Mason the text from Andrew and Mason's mum and dad saying it was okay for him to go to the camp. Dani said he packed his things when Andrew was gone. He hugged Mason goodbye and promised he would visit. Mason nodded and was crying. Andrew had tears streaming down his face. Dani and Andrew hopped into the speed boat and waved Mason goodbye. It took hours to get there. Andrew saw something on the horizon and it was a huge island. Once the speed boat stopped, Andrew and Dani hopped out with Andrew's suitcases. They walked further to the island where they would start a new leaf. Powers Offensive #Dog Shape-Shifters have ability have the ability to grow canine teeth and then dislocate their jaws in order to attack with them. #Dog Shape-Shifters can create super sharp claws for throwing, and slashing. Defensive #Dog Shape-Shifters can grow dog ears so they can hear enemies within a five mile radius Passive #Dog Shape-Shifters their dog forms are excellent trackers they can track people and objects their origin. #Dog Shape-Shifters are known to enhanced endurance, hearing, and smell. #Dog Shape-Shifters are known to be able to shape shift into a dog. Supplementary #Dog Shape-Shifters can become stronger and faster if an ally near them is in danger, or is already wounded. They will continue to be in this kind of state until the danger as past #Dog Shape-Shifters are known to take on dog features like claws, tails, teeth and ecc. for a short time. #Dog Shape-Shifters can survive in any environment. Lt. and Counseler only #In rare cases can detect impending threats, enemies or even potential health issues. Although they may not know to were the threat is coming from. Traits #Dog Shape-Shifters are excellent swimmers. #Dog Shape-Shifters are known to be extremely loyal and loving, and they will do anything for the people they love. #Dog Shape-Shifters are excellent doing the puppy dog pouy Gallery 3316558-256-825545.jpg Anderwdog.jpg|Andrew in Dog Form img-thing (5).jpg a47u-glcaaaiul0.jpg|His brother took that picture after they went to Starbucks 153333562283460263_91EHjlaz_b.jpg db29f064ec3dceeffcfb37336e6a52ec.jpeg|Andrew with is identical twin, Mason 7606522442_96b7d36892_z.jpg 7922467810_c6404f05ca_z.jpg|Me with my cheeky twin, Mason Category:Dog Shape-Shifter Category:Male Category:Counselor Category:FallenBlackAngel